1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable stand.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle may include a stand for supporting a device, such as a mini computer, a mobile navigation apparatus, or a mobile phone. The stand usually includes a base for adhering the stand to a surface of the motor vehicle, and a rotating frame mounted on the base for supporting the device. The rotating frame is usually rotatable about a shaft of the base. However, the rotating frame can usually only rotate about one axis of rotation, which is too limiting in certain conditions.